Conan-kun revealed!
by Lola McLain
Summary: What if the characters get to watch some of the coolest, daring and damn right fluff-fest that evolves around Conan Edogawa? Kudo Shinchi Brother AU
1. Chapter 1

I do not own detective conan/ cased closed at all

Conan-kun point of view

Me and the dectective boys were palying soccer while, Haibara decided to wait under the tree. When I feel something sing the back of my neck.. That's when I realized it was a tranquilizer dart... Wuth the concious I had left, I tried to find the kids.

_'Please.. let them be alright.. Tak me all you want but.. LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!_ And with the stronger resolve I overcame the luring tranquilizer in my system aand got up to find the kids only for them to be seen being put into the back of a truck...

_Could it be a pedophile who thought we would make good play things?_

I run to the truck and place a tracking device. Then a run back to the park and get my skateboard._'They couldn't have gone far.._ I track them to an abandoned factory, that went out of business because of constant complaining of 10% cut from the paychecks. Which the big man would use the money for sex-trafficking... Wait! I turn the skateboard speed to higher and faster momentum, That's I heard a famillar scream.

"Ahhhhhh! Conan-kun!!!!" _That's Ayumi! _I don't miss a beat bursting through the door with me still on the skate board and allowed the skate board to connect with the guys face and run over to with the detective boys are..

"Are you alright?! Genta! Let me see your hand? Genta showed me his hand, It had blood pouring form the center of his palm.

"How this happened?"

"I was trying to escape and I found something really sharp in the truck.. ot was too dark to tell what cut me though...

"Alright let's get thi- I was interupted by a noise. I quickly turn with my shoes ready and watch steady for aiming when the lights are switched on revealing the police force (Takagi and Megure), Ran and her father, Sonoko along with Heji and Kazhuna (damn autocorrect) basically everyone.

"Takagi? What are you doing here? " I decidednto break the ice or else we would 've been staring each other in shock.

"Ah! Ahem. We have recieved an anonymous note that there was a convicted pedophile and that this person witness him of kidnapping two girls and two boys with a boy wearing glasses following the truck. We knew immediately after it was you, Conan-kun."

"Well I already knocked him out.." Let's just say that got mixed reactions.

"What were you thinking?! What if he knew you were behind the truck and then hit the brakes and you died!" Was Ran's overdramatic spiel about doing things myself or my own sense of justice.

But, I'm saved by what seems to my best choice, Akai. He walked up behind me and distance Ran from me. "Although what the boya did was dangerous, He saved his friends.. something you- Yourself would jump off a cliff for right Ran? " And with that the interogation was over.

I turn away from Ran and the others.. They think I'm still a kid how maby times do I have to prove myself?! They had to of noticed I'm not some regular kid who plays detective! I'm a detective with skills that put them all to shame! I'm snatched out my thoughts when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You are usually more aware of your surroundings - Why are you crying boya?"

I put my hand up to my eyeand -yep I was crying.. it's been sometime since he lasted cried.. and it felt good getting it out his system. I come up with an easy lie although I don't need to because this is Akai.

All the others who came were surpised because they never seen Conan cry before and he looked beautiful crying as sad as it was;

His eyes shown crystal blue with his tears at the rims..Before anyone can react Conan gave his answer, "I'm just missing my parents.. that's all.. people who at least treat me with intelligence." And the reactions to his answer was.. speechless. They had nothing to say to defend themselves, well except Mouri Kogoro.

"What the hell , do you know about ''intelligence"?! You just a kid, who thinks he knows everything! And guess what you don't so stop ya crying and go play like a NORMAL kid!"

I didn't say anything.. or need to I just wiped my face and walked home.. to my Real home. I was tired of the reality this stupid body.. I just wanted this all to go away, I need to take a break mentally and physically.

Back at the factory

*Smack* The sound echoed throughout the factory, followed by a scream of pain.

"What was that for?!" Ran was fuming and. whe. Ran was angry it wasntime to take a step back to reality. But Akai or rather Shuichi was not in the mood for scolding. He wanted to sock Mouri Kogoro in the jaw for his words.. Conan-kun has done nothing but rime and time again saved his sorry ass and his childhood -friend from the slumbs.. if it weren't for Conan.. He would be dead by now decomposing in the ground if he was lucky. That's the Conan, He knows whose willing to die if someone could live in his place especially his friends and family.

"Would you like to hear about the REAL Conan Edogawa?" I turn sharply to see a woman wearing a really short but innocent dress.. with some not-so innocent curves. I wonder what's she talking about.. I'm beat to the punch by Haibara, who to be honest forgot all about along with most of the gang.

"What are you talking about?" Her instincts were high up too I see..

Before She can speak Mouri was up in her face with dumbstruck lust in his eyes, and to that she promptly smacked him lightly on the face and told him to listen up.

"Ahem. First, My name is Kini and I know Conan-kun true identity. Hell, Conan Edogawa is not his real name..

"Then what is his real name?"Sonoko asked with a suspicous look on her face.

_Shit! If she keeps going Boya will have trouble! _This wasn't just Akai thoughts but Haibara's, Heji's and Agasa's.

"His name is Conan Kudo", said Kini.

"**_WHAT?!_**"

**Well that's it for this chapter tell me your thoughts in the reviews. Until the next upload... Lol with an A out.**


	2. Author's Note

I do not own detective conan/ cased closed at all

**Author's note**

**I'm sorry for faking you out with an possible chapter but I kinda wanted to give you guys a better experiance along with grammar. That is why I'm thinking of moving this fanfic to Wattpad. That way I can add pictures and music to really enhance the readu g experiance. And before you state that I shouldn't do that I'll leave it up to you and lady luck. So message me or add your reply to the review and I will decide from the number of votes.**

**I think this is really fair and makes things alittle easier for me .. especially with the word anagrams and such waiting fot you in the future.**

**I will say this again for those who don't read the author's notes, Review or Message me personally.**


End file.
